You'd Be Surprised/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "You'd Be Surprised". Characters #Gyp Rosetti (Bobby Cannavale) - Scene 1 #Tonino (Chris Caldovino) - Scene 1 #Roberta (Katy Wright-Mead) - Scene 1 #Enoch "Nucky" Thompson (Steve Buscemi) - Scene 2 #Eli Thompson (Shea Whigham) - Scene 2 #Arnold Rothstein (Michael Stuhlbarg) - Scene 2 #Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (Vincent Piazza) - Scene 2 #Owen Sleater (Charlie Cox) - Scene 2 #Eddie Kessler (Anthony Laciura) - Scene 2 #Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller (Michael Shannon) - Scene 3 #Ralph (Mike Houston) - Scene 3 #Scotty Gulliver (John Harrington Bland) - Scene 4 #Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) - Scene 5 #Leander Cephas Whitlock (Dominic Chianese) - Scene 5 #Margaret Thompson (Kelly MacDonald) - Scene 6 #Cornelia Predock (Emily Dorsch) - Scene 6 #Andrew W. Mellon (James Cromwell) #Senator Walter Edge (Geoff Pierson) #Committee announcer - Scene 7* #Senator 1 (Daniel Martin Berkey) - Scene 7 #Senator 2 (Michael Hayward-Jones) - Scene 7 #Senator 3 (Ted Pejovich) - Scene 7 #Harvey, Edge's Aide (Nathan Williams) - Scene 7 #Gaston Means (Stephen Root) - Scene 8 #Billie Kent (Meg Chambers Steedle) - Scene 9 #Billie's co-star - Scene 9* #Director - Scene 9* #Verne, choreographer - Scene 9* #Eddie Cantor (Stephen DeRosa) - Scene 9 #Sigrid (Christiane Seidel) - Scene 10 #Agent Emmett L. Coughlin (PJ Brown) - Scene 10 #Baby Boy Mueller - Scene 10* #Doctor Douglas Mason (Patrick Kennedy) - Scene 11 #Sister Agnes (Rebecca Luker) - Scene 11 #Student 1 (Jen Ponton) - Scene 11 #Helen Russell (Oona Mekas) - Scene 11 #Paper boy (Daniel Marconi) - Scene 13 #Babette (Tracy Lynn Middendorf) - Scene 14 #Meyer Lansky (Anatol Yusef) - Scene 15 #Benjamin Siegel (Michael Zegen) - Scene 15 #Boardwalk barker (Matthew F. O'Connor) - Scene 16 #Isabelle Jeunet (Anna Katarina) - Scene 17 #Chalky White (Michael Kenneth Williams) - Scene 18 #Dunn Purnsley (Erik LaRay Harvey) - Scene 18 #Jess Smith (Ed Jewett) - Scene 19 #Impatient man (Richard James Porter) - Scene 19 #Prostitute 1 (Megan Lewis) - Scene 22 #Prostitute 2 - Scene 22* #Student 2 (Kathryn Barnhardt) - Scene 24 #Student 3 (Kate Loprest) - Scene 24 #Nurse (Melissa McMeekin) - Scene 24 #Dean O'Banion (Arron Shiver) - Scene 25 #O'Banion's man - Scene 25* #Rosetti guard 1 - Scene 26* #Rosetti guard 2 - Scene 26* Unknown scene #Phillip (Matt Hobby) #Employee (Clayton Dean Smith) #Johnny Pruitt #Babette's Dancer 02 (Noah Racey) #Sterling (Eric Stretch) Mentions #Jimmy Darmody - Scene 5 #Tommy Darmody - Scene 5 #Lee Schubert - Scene 9 #Lucy Danziger - Scene 29 Locations Atlantic City, New Jersey *Ritz Carlton Hotel **Nucky's suite ***Office, interior - Scene 2 ***Lobby, interior - Scene 2 ***Lounge, interior - Scene 12 **Boardwalk entrance, exterior - Scene 16 **La Belle Femme ***Shop, interior - Scene 17 *The Artemis Club **Bar, interior - Scene 5, 22 **Sitting room, interior - Scene 5 **Office, interior - Scene 23 *Thompson house **Dining room, interior - Scene 6 **Lounge, interior - Scene 6 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 20 *Theatre **Stage, interior - Scene 9 **Dressing room, interior - Scene 28 *St. Theresa's Hospital **Classroom, interior - Scene 11 *Babette's Supper Club **Private dining room, interior - Scene 14 *Eddie's hotel **Eddie's room - Scene 18 Tabor Heights, New Jersey *Kinneret Lodge **Second floor hallway, interior - Scene 1, 26, 27 **Room 207, interior - Scene 1, 26, 27 **Porch, exterior - Scene 26 **Entrance hall, interior - Scene 26, 27 *Diner **Street, interior - Scene 13 **Counter, interior - Scene 13 Chicago, Illinois *Farraday Electric Iron Company offices **Salesman's office - Scene 3 **Manager's office - Scene 4 *O'Banion's florist **Shop, interior - Scene 25 Cicero, Illinois *Mueller apartment **Kitchen, interior - Scene 10 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 10, 21 Washington, District of Columbia *Senate Building **Committee chambers ***Hearing room, interior - Scene 7 ***Waiting area, interior - Scene 8 *Means and Smith's meeting venue **Coat room, interior - Scene 19 New York City, New York *Luciano and Lansky's card room **Main room, interior - Scene 15 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening credits (01:10) *Scene 1 - Gyp engages in erotic asphyxiation (02:48) *Scene 2 - Rothstein meets with Nucky (04:03) *Scene 3 - Nelson is called in to see the boss (08:33) *Scene 4 - Scotty criticizes Nelson's tax return (09:20) *Scene 5 - Leander visits the Artemis Club (10:26) *Scene 6 - Nucky tells Margaret that he is going away (13:39) *Scene 7 - Mellon is called before a senate committee (15:40) *Scene 8 - Means gets word from Edge's aide (18:20) *Scene 9 - Billie's rehearsal (18:50) *Scene 10 - Nelson gets a late night visit (21:00) *Scene 11 - Mason's first class (23:40) *Scene 12 - Nucky and Owen wait pensively (25:20) *Scene 13 - Rothstein meets Gyp (28:20) *Scene 14 - Nucky and Eddie dine at Babette's (30:40) *Scene 15 - Benny prepares a gun (33:25) *Scene 16 - Margaret tries to advertise the clinic (34:25) *Scene 17 - Margaret visits La Belle Femme (34:58) *Scene 18 - Eddie gets visitors (36:50) *Scene 19 - Means gives Smith advice (39:52) *Scene 20 - Nucky apologizes to Margaret (42:25) *Scene 21 - Nelson finds Coughlin waiting for him (44:45) *Scene 22 - Gillian opts to put her girls on the street (48:20) *Scene 23 - Gillian writes to Jimmy (49:00) *Scene 24 - Margaret leads the class (49:39) *Scene 25 - Nelson turns to O'Banion for help (51:50) *Scene 26 - Benny attacks Gyp (52:58) *Scene 27 - Gyp surveys the dead (54:20) *Scene 28 - Nucky attends Eddie's first rehearsal (55:00) *Scene 29 - Eddie asks Billie if she knows Lucy and Owen gives Nucky bad news (56:40) *End titles (58:15) Appearances 3x05 You'd Be Surprised